


Passing By

by afteriwake



Series: Mix & Match [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Molly Hooper Has A Crush On Sebastian Moran, POV Molly Hooper, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Teen Crush, Underage Masturbation, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly has a crush on the new teenager in the village, but she knows she'll never do anything about it.





	Passing By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Inspired by a request by **Dreamin** of Sebolly and two tropes mixed together ( _high school + unrequited pining (you can pick who)_ ). I don't think I've ever written a 221B drabble before, so here you go!

He was never going to notice her. He was the kid who stayed on the outside, the troublemaker who managed to follow all the rules. With his ginger hair cut close to his head and his piercing blue eyes, God, he was a lovely sight to look at. And his voice! It wasn’t often there were Irish people in the village but there he was, all by himself, the nephew of the town recluse.

And she fancied him.

It was a stupid teenage crush, she knew, but still. She wondered what it would be like to talk to him, to kiss him, to do...more. She blushed now as she thought about it but when she tentatively touched herself at night, she imagined him on top of her, kissing her, touching her, inside her.

But she was always going to be too chicken-shite to do anything about it. She knew that. She wasn’t known as Mousey Molly for just any reason, but still. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him after he had a cig, or to have his arms wrapped around her, her head against his chest…

As he walked away, she realized there was nothing she could do for it. They were ships in the wind, and that was all they were ever fated to be.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [She Would Be Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083609) by [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin)




End file.
